The Heat of the Moment
by babyvampirecaroline
Summary: Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, young, in love and with a burning passion for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes was sitting in 3rd period English when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She slowly removed it from her pocket and read the text message. It said,

**Caroline Forbes are you currently wearing underwear? **

Caroline's instantly became flushed as she read the text message that Damon Salvatore had just sent her. She turned her phone on silent and slowly spread her legs so that she could take a picture of herself. She slid the phone between her legs and pressed the button. She then sent it back to Damon, with the caption **you be the judge. **

He responded back with,

**Are you trying to kill me? Meet me in the second floor washroom NOW.**

Caroline put her phone back in her pocket and raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Forbes?" asked Mr. James

"May I go to the washroom?"Caroline replied.

"Make it quick Miss Forbes."

Caroline got up and whispered "I'll try" under her breath, only Damon would get that joke. Caroline ran up the stairs to the girl's bathroom and before she could even open the door Damon pulled her inside. He pushed her up against the wall so that their bodies were touching in every way possible. Caroline could feel the stiffness of his member up against her legs. Caroline was worried about one thing and that was her reputation, "Damon you know that these doors don't lock from the inside, anyone could walk in on us," she said while catching her breath.

"Don't worry," Damon said as he let go of her and wedged a piece of medal between the door and the frame.

Damon grabbed Caroline by the waist and pushed his figures hard against the waist of her skirt. His lips were pressed up against Caroline's in a wet exchange of tongues and spit. Caroline hands found their way from Damon's hair to the back of his neck down to his member that was now even harder under his jeans. She began to press her palm to his zipper slowly moving up and down. Damon let out a soft moan, Caroline was so good at teasing him.

Damon's figures moved quickly from her hip to underneath her jean skirt. He pushed Caroline's skirt up so that her naked bum pressed up against the cold bathroom tiles, this sent shivers up and down her spine. Damon's fingers quickly found their way to Caroline's moist vagina. He slid his figures into her and Caroline's knees began to buckle. After sliding his fingers back and forth for a few seconds he picked Caroline up and slammed her onto the counter. Caroline let out a loud noise of pleasure as Damon spread her legs so that they would wrap around his waist. Caroline's hand quickly undid Damon's zipper, allowing his penis to become fully erect. Caroline placed both her hand on the length of his member and began squeezing and pushing. Both of their blood was pumping hot and Caroline began to moan a little more. Her body was pulsating on the counter and Damon could tell that she wanted him inside of her. Caroline threw her head back, flipping her hair, and pressing her hands against the counter so that Damon could push his way into her. Caroline began to moan so loud Damon was sure that the whole school could hear her, but that didn't stop him. He pushed his penis further in to her and he slid his hands under her butt and picked her up. Caroline was jumping up and down, using Damon's hips for support. Damon, still holding Caroline's butt, slammed her against the wall. Caroline wrapped her figures tightly into Damon's hair and with one final push they both let out one final moan. Their bodies were in sync and they continued to ride out their orgasm a little longer than necessary, until Caroline realised that she had to get back to class.

Caroline tapped him on the shoulder and quietly let out the words, "sadly I have to go."

Damon nodded and began to kiss her lips with full passion, how was she supposed to resist.

"No seriously Damon, Mr. James will report me to the office."

"Just tell him you had female problems." Damon continued to kiss her neck, in hopes that she would stay.

"Damon, seriously, you can come over after school, just let me go back to class." Caroline knew she had to go back to class but she didn't want to in anyway shape or form.

"Ugh, fine, go, but just remember that you will be missing out on all of this." Damon said as he pointed to his cock.

"It really isn't that much," Caroline said jokingly. Damon cupped her cheeks in his hand and laid a soft kiss on her lips. A smile came to Caroline's lips "my house, after school, you better be waiting" she said in a sweet yet demanding voice.

Damon opened the bathroom door for Caroline and slapped her ass and she walked out of the girl's bathroom straightening out her jean skirt, and heading back to boring 3rd period English.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline rushed home, knowing that Damon would be there right at 4 o'clock. As she hurried in the front door of her house, her mom was sitting at the kitchen table in full cop uniform.

"Coming home or leaving?" she asked as she whipped by her mom on the way to the stairs. It was 3:53 and she only had a few minutes to get ready for Damon's arrival.

"Leaving," Liz, her mother responded, "I'll be home in the morning, so make sure you lock the doors and windows before bed, you never know what monster could be hiding outside."

"Mom, I'm not four, you don't have to lecture me about monsters under the bed, I can take care of myself." Caroline retorted back with plenty of attitude. Caroline knew exactly all about the monster that would be hiding in her bed tonight and that was Damon, she knew all about his vampire ways, none of which scared her. Caroline flew up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Caroline's last class was PE, and today they had been playing volleyball, Caroline maybe girly little Caroline but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy some girl or girl action. Before she even reached the bathroom she slipped off her jean skirt and baggy tank top leaving her in only her black bra. She let down her blond ponytail aa her hair covered the back of her neck in long lose curls.

She slipped her hand through the shower curtains opening and turned the hot water on. She carefully undid her bra and slid it off her shoulders letting it fall to the ground. She got into to the shower letting the hot water poor over her sweaty face; it trickled down to her breast as she pushed the water back into her hair. She heard the front door close knowing that her mom had now left for work and that Damon would be arriving any minute. She started to think of him and his broad shoulders, his dark eyes, his plump lips and before she knew it her fingers found their way to her clitoris. She gently stroked in back and forth with her index finger as the hot water ran over her body. Damon better arrive soon or she would have to finish the job herself. She closed her eyes and leaned against the shower tiles continuing to trace little figures eights in her vagina. She heard the bathroom door squeak open. She knew this would drive him mad. She didn't open her eyes and she kept doing what she was doing, while adding a soft but deep moan every once in a while. She heard Damon's pants drop to the floor and the shower curtain open. Damon's eyes spread wide as he realized how beautiful she looked sprawled against the shower wall with her fingers inside of her. His cock grew hard fast, as Caroline began to climax.

"Don't do that without me." Damon said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Caroline wet hands found their way from her vagina to Damon's penis. Caroline began sliding her hand up and down his penis gently squeezing and the shaft. Damon lips were all over Caroline's neck and soon made their way to her breasts. Her nipples were hard under his cold lips as he sucked on them harder. Caroline's moan echoed in the bathroom as she began to buck her hips towards Damon's cock.

"I need you." Caroline whispered into Damon's ear as she began to push her hips closer to his.

"Not yet." Damon said as he pulled his cock away from her and began to passionately kiss her on the lips. Caroline grabbed his shoulders with her hands and began to dig her nails into him. She was moaning with the back of her throat, Damon picked her up and wrapped her around his hips. Their bodies were now touching in places they weren't before. Damon turned off the shower and carried Caroline into the bed room, where he slowly laid her down on the bed.

Caroline's wet body lay naked against her sheets; her wet hair was sprawled out all over the bed. Damon was above her his hands placed on either side of her and his cock hard against her body. But Caroline needed him in her not just near her, so she grabbed his cock firmly between her hands and began to push it inside of her.

"I'm not ready for that." Damon said as her pulled her hand off of his member and pinned them above her head. Caroline was bucking her hips harder than before; she needed him inside of her.

"Damon I swear to god, I am not teasing I need you to put your cock in me now." She was being serious.

"No." Damon said, and that made her want him more. She began to grunt as he moved his head down between her breasts and used his hand to put pressure on her nipples. Damon's tongue traced circles from the tips of her breast, down her stomach and down to the wet cavity between her legs. The lips of her vagina were pumping red with blood, and it took a lot of strength for Damon not to bite down and relieve some of that pressure. Damon began kissing the inside of Caroline's thighs but that wasn't enough for her so she wrapped her legs around his head, resting the back of her knees on his shoulders. Caroline grabbed hold of Damon's head and pushed it into her. His tongue was now inside of her and he began to move it side to side. Caroline was so close to orgasm that she started to pump her hips back and forth, she moaned and while catching her breath began to scream Damon's name.

"Damon! Damon! Damon!" Damon came up for air and as soon as his lips let go of her Caroline let out a huge sigh of pleasure. "Baby that was so good, but I want more, I need more, Damon!" Caroline's body was pulsing hard and she needed more of him inside of her. Damon's head came up to join hers at the top of the bed. Damon's penis was fully erect and Caroline needed it in her. Caroline pushed Damon's shoulders off of her, and pinned them to the bed. She moved her head down to his penis, and began to lick the sides of it. Her wet hair dripping on Damon's stomach was enough to drive him mad. Once she got his penis wet she spread her legs on either side of him, as far apart as they could go. She began to lower herself onto his cock, now Damon's hips were bucking for more. Caroline pushed her hand on to the upper part of Damon's chest and she began to slowly lift her body up. And with ever push down she would go a little deeper, and a little harder. Damon's eyes were fixed on Caroline's breast as they moved up and down with ever move she made. Damon grabbed hold of Caroline ass and began to pull and push on it making her movement deeper and faster. Damon was now the one moaning as Caroline began to slow down Damon wanted her to go faster.

"Babe you need to go faster I am so close, HARDER!" he screamed and with that het let out a huge orgasm. Damon grabbed hold of Caroline's shoulders and brought himself up to her lips. They kissed passionately as they both rode out their orgasms.

Finally they collapsed onto one another catching their breaths, and resting against one another until all was back to normal. As Caroline glanced at the clock she realized that it was now almost 6 o'clock and that she hadn't had anything to eat since lunch. Her tummy began to rumble quietly, but not enough for Damon to not hear.

"I never got to finish my shower." Caroline said quietly against his chest.

"Go finish," Damon said, "I'll make you something to eat" Caroline nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Okay, sounds good, in a minute." Caroline just wanted to lay there a moment longer, he warm body against his cold skin, for some reason it fit perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline fell asleep while in Damon's arms, her stomach gurgled while she slept, so Damon smoothly lifted her body off of his and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to find a few tomatoes, some pepperoni and some wine. It wasn't much but it was pretty much all he needed to make some spaghetti. He started to cut the tomatoes and fry them in a pot, adding some odd spices and garlic. He could hear the floor above him creaking and the water of the shower running once again, as it had when he first arrived. This time he did not hear sounds of Caroline pleasuring herself, instead he heard the beautiful songs that Caroline was singing practically at the top of her lungs.

Damon smiled to himself as Caroline walked down the stairs wearing a baggy blue sweater and leopard print panties that peeked through when her hips moved from side to side.

"Jeeze, I didn't know vampires could cook?" Caroline said as she breathed in the delicious smell of Italian cuisine.

"Only for those we care about" Damon said as he gave a nod in her direction, Caroline cheeks flushed as she went to wrap her arms around him. She lay soft kissed on the back of his neck and shoulders.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Caroline said wrapping her arms around him harder and running her hands over his abs.

"You could set the table" Damon said in a completely serious tone, almost like a father telling his daughter to set the table. Caroline pulled out a pair of forks and knives and went to place them on the table.

"You know," Damon said as he snuck up behind Caroline, placing his cold fingers on her hips, he could feel the goose bumps from on her skin, "you smell better than all of this food combined."

"Damon, it's dinner time." She said blushing

"Well maybe we could start with desert," as Caroline dropped the knife onto the table. Damon spun Caroline around and began to kiss he lips softly, soon his lips and tongue was moving with frenzy. He began to kiss he neck and Caroline said,

"you know, it takes us about twice as much time to get anything done because we keep just having sex in the middle of it, maybe we should just eat dinner first." As the words left her mouth all she wanted to do was take them back.

As Damon broke away he said the words "well the sauce isn't ready yet so we will just have to make time pass a little faster." Damon's hands made their way to Caroline's breasts over top of her sweater. He began to massage the soft tissue as he kissed her more on the mouth. Caroline pushed him away and sexily pulled her sweater over her head, leaving her damp hair in a wild mess and her naked breasts completely exposed. Damon let out a soft grunt as her began to move his lip to her breasts. His tongue traced small circles around the nipple as it became harder. Caroline flipped her head back and placed her hands on the table for support. She quickly wrapped her leg around Damon's hips and pressed her body up against his now full erection.

Damon's tongue made its way to the seam of her panties and slowly licked the space between her vagina and her belly button. Caroline's knee found its way on top of Damon's shoulder as her bum moved back on the kitchen table she had just set. Damon bit the seam of Caroline panties and ripped them off. "Hey!" Caroline yelled, "I liked those." Damon looked up at her with a raised eye brow,

"I'll buy you new ones" he said a little out of breath. His tongue now found her clitoris and he started to dangle his tongue softly over it, leaving Caroline with a tingling feeling.

"Mmmm, more baby more" Caroline said as she began to push her hips towards him. Damon quickly stood up and began to unbutton his pants, once they were undone; Caroline slid them down his body with her feet. Damon's cock was in full view but Caroline was not ready for it to be in her just yet she wanted to pleasure him the same way he pleasured her. She slid her naked body off the table and went down on her knees. She grabbed the base of his cock with her hand while she opened her mouth and ran the tip of his penis against her lips and into her mouth. Damon's hand tangled it her hair and he began to move her head back and forth at a pace he found enjoyable. Caroline moved her tongue inside her mouth and Damon began to moan and grunt.

"Baby I'm gonna cum!" he said, "do you want me to cum in your mouth or in your pussy?"

"My pussy!" Caroline pretty much yelled!

"Sorry I couldn't hear you, your what?" Damon said with a devilish grin on his face.

"In MY PUSSY!" she yelled even louder. Damon picked Caroline up of the ground and slammed her onto the table. Damon's wet cock pushed its way into Caroline's vagina fast and hard, so hard the table began to move under his feet. Caroline was thrusting her hips back and forth; she lifted herself up so that their faces were close to one another, there breathing was steady but rushed as the moved with each other.

"Damon, I want to be on top, lay on the floor." Caroline said in a harsh whisper. Damon quickly lifted her off the table and sat himself on the floor. Caroline's leg where now on either side of Damon's body and his hand were on her hips. She began to bounce up and down while Damon watched her boobs do the same. He was so close to cumming and so was she. Her breath was now rushed and she began so slow down, getting ready for the big finale. Damon's ass was now off the ground as Caroline continued to bounce up and down.

"I'm cumming Damon, I'm cumming!" her body slowed down a lot now, and she was moving really slow, and then with one final push she screamed out loud and began to move even faster than ever, Damon was in awe and soon he was also screaming in pleasure, as the fire alarm began to ring.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damon! Damon! The fire alarm! The stove, it's on fire!" Caroline screamed as she jumped off Damon and started to hit the fire out with an oven mitt.

"I thought you were screaming my name for other reasons" Damon said with his smug look.

"Seriously, Damon get the fire extinguisher" Caroline pointed to under the sink; they looked like a bunch of lunatics running around the kitchen butt naked trying to put out a fire. "Damon hurry up, it's spreading!" Caroline was yelling at the top of her lungs, her body was glimmering in the light, due to the sweat from the fire and from the passion.

"Caroline, it's a fire, I can hear you just the same, you don't have to yell!" Damon said as he pulled the hose off the extinguisher and sprayed it at the fire. The foam spread all over the stove and all over Caroline's naked breast.

"Uhm, where you trying to extinguish me?" Damon's eyes moved from the fire to Caroline's body, now covered in foam.

Damon giggled, "Well you are so damn hot that I just had to put you out"

"Shut up" She said as she grabbed the oven mitt and through it at him, the foam from the oven mitt hit Damon right in the face, Caroline's mouth dropped and she let out a loud chuckle.

"Oh you are in so much trouble now." Damon grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it right in her direction; Caroline took off in a flash, she should have know that Damon was faster and he raced in front of her aiming the extinguisher right at her face.

"Don't you dare?" Caroline teased. She went to run passed him but slipped on the foam, grabbing Damon's legs as they fell to the ground in a wild tangle. They both erupted in laughter as they realised the mess that was now the kitchen and the dinner that was now ruined.

"Funny, how I just showered, and I am now dirtier then when I started, and I haven't had anything to eat in hum, 8 hours." Caroline pointed out.

"Well you did have something to eat" Damon teased. "Let's get serious, why don't you go rinse off while I clean this mess and we will go out to eat" he suggested.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, I hope you brought nice clothes, because you are bringing me somewhere fancy." Caroline said as she walked her naked, foam covered ass up the stairs.

Caroline got in the shower for the fourth time today, this time making sure to get all the spray foam out of her nooks and crannies. She got out of the shower and wrapped he hair in a towel and her house coat over her shoulders. She applied a light foundation on her face and some dark eye liner and mascara on her eyes. The black really made her sea foam green eyes pop. She dabbed some light pink gloss to her lips and smacked the together.

She opened her lingerie drawer and pulled out a coral pink leopard print bra and some matching panties. She slid them on over her thighs and adjusted them, making sure everything was perfectly in place. She pulled a black lace dress out of her closet and over her head, the neck line plunged just deep enough that the trim of her bra peaked through. The dress hugged he every curve and she knew that this dress would send Damon of the deep end. Hopefully they would make it to the actual meal this time, she was starving. Finally she slipped into some nude pumps, untangled her hair from the towel, and quickly ran the blow drier over it and made her way down the stairs.

As soon as Damon laid eyes on her his jaw dropped. Damon was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a full suit.

"Mr. Salvatore you clean up quite nicely." Caroline said as she descended down the last steps.

"And you, Miss Forbes, well I am just speechless." Damon said approaching her and placing his hand on her hips and pulling her in for a quick embrace. Caroline pulled away from Damon's kiss,

"Okay, but seriously, I don't know how much longer I can go without any food in my system so we need to go now, before I faint," she said quickly heading for the front door, "we can play games later" looking back in Damon direction.

Damon sped past her to open the front door, and as they walked through the threshold he handed her a helmet. A look of utter confusion took over Caroline face. "You're kidding right?" Caroline said as Damon pointed to his motorcycle. "You brought your bike? Damon I can barely stand in this dress it's so tight and you expect me to straddle a motorcycle, no way I am not getting on that thing, and plus it will mess up my hair..." Caroline was ready to keep ranting as a long stretched limo pulled up to the drive way.

"Well I guess it's a good thing it isn't prom season," he said making his way to the limo, "get in Barbie." A huge smile found its way to Caroline's face and he put out his hand to help her in.

"Now this is more like it, Mr. Vampire Ken." Caroline said as she slid into the back seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has been so long! but hopefully this was worth the wait ! PLEASE R&R

* * *

><p>Damon rolled up the window that divides the driver's side from the back of the limo, before it was fully up Caroline was on top of Damon. Her black dress was tight against her skin. She began to kiss the soft part of Damon's neck, jokingly nibbling on his skin.<p>

"Nice try darling, but I'm the vampire" Damon said laying his head back. His hands were on her ass and they were pressing harder into her. She was enjoying it, you could tell by her moans.

"I want you so bad!" She whispered into his ear as she nibbled on it. Their lips were on each other's and Caroline kept biting at Damon. She was mostly hungry for food but also for him. She slid he hand down his pants and grabbed hold of his member. She was just about to squeeze it tight when,

The driver called "We are here!" from the intercom.

"Thank God! I'm starving" Caroline practically screamed as she jumped of Damon's lap.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Damon groaned.

Damon escorted Caroline into the quaint little restaurant; he approached the hostess and asked for a private booth, the usual he said. It was apparent that he had been here before and Caroline jealously wondered if he had ever brought another girl here.

"This is nice" she whispered, "do you come here often?"

"Sometimes" he causally responded.

"With girls?" She said with a hint of jealous.

"Only the lucky ones" He said smiling at her.

They slide into the booth; it was darkly lit with three small tea lights. Damon ordered a bottle of red wine and an order of their famous garlic loaf to start. He looked deep into the waitresses eyes and demanded it be brought immediately, Caroline was starving. The bread took no longer than five minutes to get to the table, by then they both knew what they wanted to order. The waitress left and Damon poured them each a glass of wine. Caroline took a huge slice of the bread and quickly washed it down with her glass of wine.

"Whoa," she said opening her eyes wide "that wine is strong, I can feel it already"

"It probably doesn't help that you are drinking it on a empty stomach" Damon joked, "but don't worry it is all part of secret plan"

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Damon Salvatore" Caroline leaned in close to him for a peck on the lips; this action was almost foreign to them.

"Secret" he exhaled back.

They frantically finished their dinners in a matter of second, it was either because they were both starving or they just wanted to get home. During dinner they ordered a second bottle of wine, and polished it off in minutes.

"The wine is so smooth, it just warms me up as I drink it" Caroline slurred her words a little.

"It's not the only thing that's smooth" Damon said, realising how lame he sounded after the words left his mouth.

Caroline giggled, "Oh, I'm going to go to the little girls room, I'll be right back." Caroline pushed herself off of the table and had to catch herself, her feet were a little confused. She bent down to pick up her purse that she had dropped; bending at the waist she made sure to entertain Damon while doing it.

Caroline made her way to the bathroom and once there practically ran into a stall. She got up to wash her hands and as she turned around to grab a towel, Damon was right behind her leaning against the bathroom door.

"Damon not here, it's too fancy" Caroline giggled and stumbled over her feet. Damon locked the door behind him and took Caroline by the hips. His hands were cold against her, she could feel it radiating through her dress. He pushed her up against the wall and she couldn't resist. Her lips were on his sucking for more. His hands pushed the seam of her dress high enough so that he would have access to her. His member was already enlarged and she stumbled around his zipper, he undid it for her to speed up the process. He moved her panties to the side and slid his fingers in her, making her even wetter then she already was.

"I want all of you, in me, NOW!" she exaggerated the last word almost screaming it. He pushed his cock into her and she began pushing and pulling herself on him. Before they knew it they were on the floor, Damon on top and his hips were pushing himself in and out of her. Caroline grabbed his shoulders and dug her fingers into him.

"Ah, ah, ah harder" Caroline moaned and Damon obliged. Without much more force Caroline was climaxing, and letting out loud sounds of pleasure. Damon somehow manoeuvred his way back onto his feet so that Caroline was now wrapped around his waist, never leaving her body. He unlocked the door and carried her quickly out into the restaurant, he had this all planned since the back exit door was right by the washroom and the limo was waiting outside. He had already paid the bill on the way to the bathroom.

Caroline continued to hump him as he carried her to the car, he opened the door and slammed Caroline's back into the leather seat, the leather was cold against her skin and sent shivers up her back. Damon shut the door, and the driver took that as instruction to head home. Damon was on top again and he was kicking the door of the limo trying to get deeper into Caroline. The passion was too much for him to handle and his fangs got the best of him. Caroline gasped at the sight of them, but not in fear, in excitement.

"bite me" she said, pulling the hair away from her neck.

"No," Damon almost yelled.

"Damon, its okay, bite me, I want you too"

The car stopped abruptly and they were parked outside Caroline's house. Damon's fangs retracted as he pulled out of Caroline and zipped up his pants. He hadn't bite her this time but there was no doubt about it that it's all he wanted to do, he was just scared, scared that he might not be able to stop once he got a real taste of her.


End file.
